


Day 2- Scary Movie

by graceful_derp



Series: Ushiten Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Scary Movies, frightened cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceful_derp/pseuds/graceful_derp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shiratorizawa team decides to celebrate a win by having a scary movie marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2- Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [恐怖片](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820373) by [Definro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definro/pseuds/Definro)



> very short one, day 3 will be late but hopefully longer

Day two- scary movie

The entire Shiratorizawa team always celebrated a win somehow, and this time was no different. The team they had fought was a very strong team, known for their fantastic communication and maximizing the effectiveness of every player, but even they had fallen when pit against Shiratorizawa.

 

“Let’s go to the fair!”

“Tendou, we went there just last time, also I doubt you can afford it.”

“I’ll have you know that I have plenty of money, Semi, and even if I didn’t, Wakatoshi would totally pay for me, wouldn’t you?” Tendou grinned at Ushijima.

“Sure,” was Ushijima’s simple response.

Reon held up his hands and smiled “All right, all right, no more fighting. How about we watch a movie?”

“Alright!” Everyone chorused.

~~~

It was decided that they’d watch a horror movie a few weeks from then, since half of the second years had big projects to do.

“Wakatoshi, you aren’t scared of scary movies, right?”

“Hm?”

Tendou sat up from his sprawled out position on his bed. “You can handle jumpscares and creepy things, right?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t often watch movies, much less horror movies. My little sister doesn’t like them.”

“Oh that’s right, your sister chose all the movies you’ve ever watched.” Tendou thought about this for a moment. “I guess we’ll know when you watch it.”

 

“Indeed.”

~~~

Ushijima was terrified. He was fine until nighttime fell in both real life and in the movie. Thankfully his experience in keeping a flat expression prevented his teammates from knowing of his horror.

Well, all but one. 

Tendou could always see right through him.

“Wakatoshi, how are you not scared?”

Tendou could and would also pretend to be scared for an excuse to drape himself over Ushijima.

“I think iIt would take more than this to make me fearful.”

Tendou snickered softly. He was plenty aware of Ushijima’s quivering. Ushijima was plenty aware that Tendou was plenty aware of his quivering.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell them your new secret,” reassured Tendou.

“And what do you mean by new?”

“...nothing. Don’t worry about it, I won’t tell them that either.”

Ushijima squinted at Tendou, who was still grinning at the TV. He was almost positive that Tendou was bluffing, but before he could scrutinize him more he was jolted by a screech and a jumpscare. Tendou also screeched, albeit only to keep attention away from Ushijima’s little jerk, and Goshiki screamed. Goshiki apparently does not like horror movies.

“What is my other secret?” whispered Ushijima.

“Your love for me,” Tendou replied with a wide grin.

Ushijima thought about that for a moment before responding “I suppose.”

Despite his dislike of horror, the one they watched quickly became his favorite movie.

But that didn’t mean he slept well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the wonderful wakasatori at wakasatori.tumblr.com


End file.
